I Know a Movie Star
by WanderingTonberry
Summary: **YAOI** We've all known obsession with the beautiful people of the entertainment industry, and it's apparently no different for the guys of Balamb Garden. Have a look see of who they're really after


Title: I Know a Movie Star  
Author: WanderingTonberry  
Notes: A short spur of the moment fic.  
Warnings: A short spur of the moment fic.  
Disclaimer: Not mine. sigh  
  
~~~  
  
It was a typical summer evening in Balamb Garden. Most of the students had already retired for the night into the safety of their beds, others sneaking out for a night of fun on the town. Although, this was not the case for 4 of the Garden's most elite SeeDs...  
  
"No! Give that back! We're going to watch this!"  
  
"Shutup, Cowboy. We're going to watch American Psycho and that's final!"  
  
"That's not fair, you bastard! I wanna watch Moulin Rouge..."  
  
"Only so you can oggle Ewan McGregor the entire time. I say we watch Proof of Life."  
  
"Yo, Commander. We've seen too many Russell Crowe movies as it is. Let's watch The Jeff Corwin Experience. At least it's educational."  
  
"Since when do you care about learning anything that doesn't have to do with sex?? It's because he's wearing that tight shirt and shorts!"  
  
"Well...Can't say that isn't a perk...Can I help it if my little outlaw loves him?"  
  
"Ugh. That's just sick, Irvine...Why do you always have to talk about your dick as if it actually had personality?"  
  
"Actually-"  
  
"All of you, just shut up!"  
  
The three guys turned their attention to Squall.  
  
"Alright...How about we meet halfway on this? Otherwise NONE of us are going to get to watch anything tonight. Got it? Meet halfway. Seifer, any suggestions?"  
  
The tall Aryan man considered for a moment, a delicate golden eyebrow raising in thought. He clucked his tongue softly, than grinned. "How about Velvet Goldmine? We get to see McGregor naked, AND he does Christian Bale."  
  
The smaller blonde grinned widely, his cute little fangs peeking out. "Sounds good to me!" Zell was more than willing to agree with Seifer on this one. It didn't seem like the little guy could get enough of Ewan McGregor. After all, he was just one cutie who didn't like to keep his clothes on. And he was more than grateful for that.  
  
The auburn cowboy grunted. "What about us?? I want to watch The Experience! Come on...It's only on twice a week! They're showing new episodes too!"  
  
"Why does it matter? You watch all the reruns anyway." Seifer rolled his eyes. He didn't want to hear about it. It seemed like his TV was always on Tonberry Planet. The station was renowned for it's extensive nature shows on the habits of Tonberries and the other creatures scattered across the continents. Actually, it was an excellent source of information if you were doing a term paper on a GF or a monster. Unfortunately, it also showed this old show called The Jeff Corwin Experience. Seifer had nothing personal against the man who hosted it, but Irvine's obsession was just too much. For Hyne's sake, the man had been alive in the 21st century. That was a looooooooong time ago.   
  
"I wouldn't exactly call them 'new', Irvine..."  
  
"Okay, let me rephrase that. Episodes previously not aired in our century. Or better yet, ones I haven't seen. Better?"  
  
This time it was Squall's turn to roll his eyes. The guys weren't exactly following his suggestion to meet halfway. Sure, the two blondes had finally agreed on something, but where did that leave himself and Irvine. He still wanted to watch Proof of Life. He'd only seen it 5 times, and still believed he hadn't caught all the details of the movie. It also didn't hurt that one got a rather delicious look at Russell Crowe's arms, but that was beside the point. He was a great actor. This is basically true for all the guys the SeeD boys liked. All of them, excluding Irvine's favorite biologist, were gifted actors. They all had their separate talents.   
  
"Oh, to hell with this. Why don't we let Irvine watch his stupid show, then we'll decide on a movie. Sound good?" Seifer couldn't handle this anymore. He took control of the situation, not bothering to listen to anyone's complaints.  
  
"Yeehaaaa!" Irvine flopped down on the couch, turning on the TV as he landed. As soon as the muscular figure of Jeff Corwin appeared on the screen, the pseudo cowboy started to hum along with the opening music.  
  
Zell settled on the floor in front of the couch, lying on stomach. He mumbled something about catching some sleep and asking someone to wake him once they planned on watching something decent. Irvine kicked him in the ass.  
  
~~~  
  
Irvine sat totally engrossed in front of the screen, one hand adjusting the slight bulge in his jeans. His action went unnoticed. Not that he would have cared...  
  
Zell was sleeping on a pile of couch pillows on Seifer's living room floor. Squall was staring at the ceiling, counting dots. Hell, it seemed like an interesting thing to do. And Seifer? He was busy trying to get smashed. He stacked another shot glass on the coffee table, creating a rather complex pyramid. He giggled.  
  
Squall raised an eyebrow, looking over at the tallest of the group. "Enough scotch for you, Seifer."  
  
~~~  
  
All four boys sat with wide eyes as Curt Wild jumped up and down on stage, shouting out the words to his song passionately.  
  
"Woah...You didn't tell me got THAT naked..."  
  
"Roll up your tongue and put it back in your mouth, Chicken. You're drooling on me."  
  
No answer.   
  
~~~  
  
Seifer was bored. Velvet Goldmine had finished over and hour ago and he hadn't gotten to see as much skin as he would have liked. Sure there was a squirming bundle of cuteness sprawled next to him...but...  
  
Zell snored softly, jerking in his comatose state. "Snnkk...Damn chocobo! Get back here...ZZzzz..." His foot lashed out, catching Seifer in the jaw.  
  
"Fuck! You little..."  
  
"Leave him alone Seifer." Squall warned flatly. He was too caught up in the plot to really care. In fact, he didn't notice as Irvine snaked his hands up his shirt boredly.  
  
"Squall..."  
  
"What is it? I'm trying to watch here..."  
  
Irvine inched the resident Iceberg's shirt up, fingers tracing the curves of his washboard stomach.   
  
"Damn...didn't think you were built like this..." Irvine murmured softly before attaching his lips to a delicate pink nipple. Squall, caught off-guard, arched his back to the sensation.  
  
"N-Nnn..."  
  
The horny cowboy grinned. "I'm gonna say we've had enough movies for tonight. Come on, Stormy. Time to take you to pasture." With that out in the open, Irvine lifted Squall up into his arms. He turned to Seifer. "Thanks for the movies, but me and the commander here are all tuckered out. We're going to bed." He winked.  
  
"Like hell. You're going to fuck."  
  
"Didn't say what we'd do once we got in bed, now did I?"  
  
"Just leave!" Seifer stood and shooed them out of his dorm room. He sighed. Great, now all he needed was a little sugar before going to bed... How would he get such a succulent sweet? Hmm... His ice blue eyes traveled the length of the snoring martial artist's body. Hello.  
  
//He's actually kind of cute when he sleeps...That is when he's not flailing and kicking the shit out me.\\  
  
Seifer kneeled next to the adorable boy drooling on his floor. He hefted him up into his arms, taking him to the large bedroom opposite of the living room. Oh yes...  
  
Zell stirred a little in the taller blonde's arms, baby blues opening slowly. "...Mmm?" Seifer smiled down at him, ruffling Zell's already deflated golden crest.  
  
"Seems you're finally awake. Good dreams?" He placed him down on the black bedspread, placing a large pillow beneath his head. Zell made a somewhat affirmative sound, yawning widely. Just as he was about to fall back into the arms of sleep, Seifer pressed his lips over Zell's.  
  
A surprised sound emerged from Zell's throat, a hand coming up to clutch at Seifer's shirtsleeve. The Aryan man paid him no heed and continued to ravage his lips slowly.   
  
The room was silent except for the soft wet smacking sounds emerging from their interlocked lips. Zell slowly released the material of his ravisher's shirt, letting it slide back down to the bedspread. Seifer rested his weight down on the firm mattress of his bed before half-gathering Zell in his arms once more. One of his large hands cupped the back of his head as his tongue requested entry to the hot confines of the velvety lips beneath his own.  
  
"Nnn...Seifer..." Zell opened his mouth to the pleasant invasion, past and incapable of trying to figure out why he was being worshiped so gently, and by Seifer Almasy of all people. The man in question just smirked softly against his kissed swollen lips.  
  
Their tongues danced together in a slow waltz neither wanted to end. As their blood sung with a hazy sense of profound pleasure, Seifer slipped his hand down the front of Zell's baggy shorts. Zell pulled his lips away, glazed eyes following his impromptu partner's hand. His breath caught in his throat, coming out a strangled gasp and the large hand started to stroke his erect cock.  
  
"S-Seif...Ah!" Zell threw his head back, desperately trying to concentrate in getting air into his starved lungs. He couldn't believe what Seifer was doing to his body. He grunted, eyelids slipping shut.  
  
The hand working his manhood only gained in its speed as the clear dew began to leak from its tip. Seifer smiled. This was working out quite nicely. Zell's wild little humps and eager noises set his body on fire with a lust previously unknown to either of the blonde SeeDs.  
  
The tattooed boy beneath his taller counterpart sobbed for breath, his release boiling in his enflamed loins. He couldn't hold back a cry for more as he arched off the sheets. His noisy and desperate request was answered without hesitation.  
  
As Zell's release left him to splatter onto Seifer's hand and the inside of his boxers, he missed the soft hints of affection dancing in his lover's eyes. Placing him under the covers of his bed, Seifer pressed a gentle kiss to Zell's sweating forehead.  
  
"Goodnight Zell."  
  
  



End file.
